Galaxy Petals: el Prencipio
by Badiyannu
Summary: a/u: This is my made up anime that comes after DBGT. It is really based on self-created characters, but there are some of the originals in there too! I've gotten lots of encouragement for the story, so please read! REVIEW
1. Prologue

Galaxy Petals: el Prencipio  
  
------  
  
Created and written by Badiyannu  
  
------  
  
Hola! Buenos dias? I WAS fine until evil Mediaminer took my account away! Argh, so I created a new account! Some might have known me as Jedibabe, but now I'm using my real screen name, Badiyannu. Call me Badi. ^_~ **** Well, just a little note, this is like my first story on this name and this story is based on my created anime series called "Galaxy Petals". It associates with Dragonball Z and/or GT. If you will read the story, you can see how they fit together. On one note, go check out the site based on this series; the site was created by my best friend, Sakura, with a little help from me. http://expage.com/galaxypetals  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ/GT or any of it's characters. Thank you. But I do own the other characters and the series. So NO copying! ------  
  
"....and so the female demon twins were split up amongst their parents, hoping that they would never meet again. For if they did they would fuse and they would become the Ultimate Being; this being done, the girls would destroy the world. After that, the universe......... The end."  
  
".........."  
  
"Alrighty, girls, time for bed."  
  
"But, Mommy! It was getting so good!"  
  
"Honey, there's no more of the story! That was the end."  
  
"But, we don't know the rest! What happens after that? What happened to the twins?"  
  
"No one knows what happened to them. Besides, it's just a myth."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Myth. A story that "supposedly" happened, but it didn't."  
  
"Oh.... man, I wanted it to be twoo!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The 5-year olds stomped their feet and glared up at the fairly young blond. The woman chuckled and stood up, dusting off her jeans.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?" A masculin voice said, stepping into the room.  
  
The raven-haired girl turned to the intruder and frowned. "Mommy, won't tell us the rest of the story!"  
  
The man smirked and looked at his wife. "Marron, not again with that old story," he playfully said.  
  
"Oh, now, the girls love it." Marron smiled and walked over to her husband.  
  
The other girl, one with dark lavender hair, stood up, defiantly, and said, "Yeah, Papa never never tells it to me! He says I'm too young! But I'm not! I'm not!"  
  
"Ok, ok, Anilina. We get it. You're a big girl," the muscular man said, jokingly.  
  
Anilina smirked, a trademark in her family, "You got that right, Mr. Goten! And don't you forget it!"  
  
Marron smiled and shuffled the girls to the bathroom, "Now, that's enough for one night. Brush your teeth and then it's off to sleep."  
  
"Ok, Mommy," the raven-haired girl with blue eyes said, reluctanly. She drudged into the bathroom behind Anilina and was about to close the door when she whizzed around, a grin on her childish face.  
  
"Can we sleep on the beach tonight?!"  
  
"Oh, Nixie.... I don't know..." the blond's face twisted up.  
  
Goten draped his arms around her shoulders and pleaded, "Comon', Marron. It's a beautiful night; not a cloud in sight. And we'll set up the tent for them!"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"YAY!" the little girls cried in unison. They got started on brushing their teeth quickly.  
  
Meanwhile, Goten wrapped his arms around Marron's waist from behind. He kissed her neck gingerly then murmured, "See, now we can have the house all to ourselves..."  
  
Marron's face went from contentment to shock. She spun around, furiously. "How could you think of that when two little girls are going to sleep- outside-on the beach-by themselves?! One being my daughter!" She humphed and stomped off to get the tent.  
  
The black-haired man chuckled and went to help her.  
  
-------  
  
"Oh, I can't get this darn thing up!"  
  
"Comon', Mommy! You can do it!"  
  
"Goten, a little help?"  
  
"I don't know how to to put up tents!"  
  
"GOTEN!"  
  
"Daddy, you're a man! You're 'posed to know how!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry! I never sleep outside!"  
  
"Argh!"  
  
While the family was arguing, Anilina stood off to the side silently. This always seemed to happen; she didn't understand that if people were married, why did they fight? She had gotten used to it by now, though; since her grandparents argued ALL THE TIME. She shrugged.  
  
Being the child of Trunks Briefs, she stepped forward and put her hands up, signaling to stop. Everyone got quiet suddenly and she took the tent parts gently from their hands. She carried them over away from the family and began to work.  
  
Nixie glanced over at her best friend, curiously. She sure was smart. She probably got that from her daddy or nana, Nixie thought. Suddenly the figure in the moonlight moved back to reveal a silhouette of a sturdy tent.  
  
"Ta da!"  
  
The Son family was awestruck. But what less could they expect from the daughter of a billionaire genious? They went over and inspected the tent. Perfect.  
  
Marron layed down their sleeping bags and smoothed them out. The girls squealed happily and crawled in the tent. They giggled and snuggled under the sheets.  
  
Goten patted their heads and Marron kissed each one's forehead. They bid goodnight as they walked inside. Actually, Marron was reluctantly dragged into the little pink house.  
  
Nixie sighed and gazed up at the stars throught the small sun roof of their tent. Anilina poked her shoulder.  
  
"What, Ani?"  
  
"I think I heard something."  
  
The 5-year olds crawled out of the tent curiously. Sand filled between their toes and fingers as they sat along the coast of the Kame Island. They peered around, causiously.  
  
"I no see nothing."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Let's go back in the tent."  
  
"Otay."  
  
As soon as they were tucked under their blankets once more, Nixie pondered, looking at the sky.  
  
"Do you think that those evil twins are still alive?"  
  
"Umm.... I dunno. I hope not... What are their names again?"  
  
"Oh...lemme think.... hmm, I think the good one's name is Kitsuchu... and the bad one is Rinisia."  
  
".......they have cool names."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"G'night, Nix-nix."  
  
"G'night, Ani..."  
  
------  
  
A silhouetted figure stepped lightly through the old house, trying not to wake up the sleeping. The figure bent over and took a piece of paper from a cabinet and grabbed a pen from the counter. It scribbled something down then put the note onto the counter top with the pen holding it down. Unwillingly, the small formed shadow turned towards the door, a large sack draped over it's shoulder. Taking small steps, it made it's way over to the door. Suddenly, the figure spun around and ran back to the note, dropping it's sack. It picked up the note carefully, as if it were a glass valuable, and hugged it furiously to its chest. In the moonlight from the window, a tear fell down it's cheek, silky brown hair falling into the face. The figure finally parted from the paper and kissed it gently before setting it down.  
  
"I love you, Mama..."  
  
A single tear stained the paper.  
  
------  
  
a/n: ............*sniff* SO SAD! j/k. So,didya like it? It was a little weird and may not make sense now, but will when I finished the other chapters. I think I did a pretty good job on this, considering it's my first fic on my series. Can you fit the pieces together? If you can, I give you credit! But you probably can't since I only know what's happening! MWAHAHA! *ahem*.....I will stop so you can review my story. So...go...do...that...now.  
  
Galaxy Petals- Nixie, Anilina ©Me (Badiyannu) Dragonball Z/GT- Goten, Marron, Trunks ©Akira Toriyama 


	2. Part 1

Galaxy Petals: el Prencipio Part 1  
  
------  
  
Created and written by Badiyannu  
  
------  
  
PLEASE READ THIS! Okay, people have been asking me to change my couples. I WILL NOT contribute to that suggestion. I happen to like my couples, obviously, because I picked them out. Not to be rude, but just because you don't like them doesn't mean other people don't; and it doesn't mean I will change my pairings for you. Thanks to all who love this story because some people don't seem to appreciate it as much as y'all. Much luv & anime.  
  
Oh, yeah. Well, I'm going to make dedications in every chapter of my stories. This chappie is dedicated to me cuz it's my birthday. *hums* Happy birthday to me...  
  
-Badiyannu  
  
Disclaimer: (standard disclaimers apply.... including mine.)  
  
------  
  
"So she thought I told him that they wanted to break up--"  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"Yeah, but Sisiki thought we did. She is SO wrong. She needs to get her info straight."  
  
"True that."  
  
"But what about Timmi? What did he say?"  
  
"Well, I think he was actually glad to be alone for awhile..."  
  
"I would be too! Kinginomi is like his shadow! She followed him to the bathroom, even once!"  
  
"Oh my Kami..."  
  
The raven haired girl slapped her hand to her forehead and chuckled, "What a ding-dong."  
  
"I don't know what she was thinking," the other girl said dumbfoundedly.  
  
"As I always say, he should dump her. She's ugly and he's a hottie."  
  
Footsteps...  
  
"Hey, did someone call my name?"  
  
The teenage girls looked up to be stared down upon by a very handsome young man. His dark navy hair was pulled back into a loose pontyail, bangs falling into his beautiful face. His onyx eyes twinkled as he grinned jokingly.  
  
The lavender-haired girl brushed him off with a flip of her hair and stuck her nose in the air.  
  
"Hmph," was all she said. "Actually, we were just talking about you, ugly."  
  
The girl's companion stared at her incredulously. What is Kami's name was she doing?! It's not everyday an attractive guy came along and actually spoke to them. Furthermore, her friend was the most boy-crazy girl she'd EVER met, and here she was ignoring the most heavenly creature she had EVER laid eyes on.  
  
With her blue eyes and black hair, she sat there, drooling up at the boy in front of her.  
  
Meanwhile, the other girl noticed her friend's behavior and snapped,"What are you staring at, Nixie?!"  
  
Nixie suddenly regained her composure and blushed, "Nothing! It's just that, well, Anilina..."  
  
Anilina frowned, "Well, what? Are you going to actually tell me that that sleazeball is cute?!"  
  
Her friend was totally shocked at her friend's choice of words. What, did she personally know the guy? Although, he did look awfully familiar...  
  
"Nixie, this is Mizuki! You know, my cousin?" Anilina cried impatiently.  
  
Nixie's mouth hung open for the third time in two minutes. This-this attractive- no, gorgeous young man was Nixie's well-known cousin?! Mizuki! Kami, how could she not have known! She knew he looked familiar, but his attitude was completely different. All Nixie could remember of him was when her and Anilina were little, Mizuki would come over all the time. He'd boss them around and make them spar with him and call them names and steal their dolls. A downright jerk.  
  
"Oh, umm... hi, Mizuki."  
  
Mizuki chuckled and scratched his head, "Nice to see you again too, Nixie." A barely noticible blush spread across his cheeks. The girls didn't notice.  
  
"So, Moo-moo, what brings you here?" Anilina turned to her cousin cockily.  
  
Mizuki suddenly turned bright red and covered her mouth quickly, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
  
She slapped his hands away and said, "Whatever you say," she stood up, "......Moo-moo..."  
  
Mizuki frowned and glared at the lavender-haired girl as she walked towards the school. Nixie gathered her books hastily and meekly followed Anilina with a shy, "Bye."  
  
The handsome guy waved droopily and watched the two teenagers walk inside. He slumped down on the bench and closed his eyes.  
  
"Fight me or I'll kill you."  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
------  
  
*Step, twirl, toss... Step, twirl, toss*  
  
"Let's start girls-"  
  
*Step, twirl, toss...*  
  
"One, two-"  
  
*Step, twirl, toss...*  
  
"Three!"  
  
*Step, twirl, toss...--wait! What are they doing?! They started without me! Okay, toss-then step...*  
  
"OWW!"  
  
All girls stopped and faced their teammate. The leader frowned. "Are you okay, Nixie?"  
  
Nixie rubbed her head where the baton had whacked her. She growled then leaned over to pick up the baton..... only to send it flying across the park.  
  
"STUPID BATON! I HATE IT!"  
  
"Nixie Son! Please calm down! Now, don't say such harsh words to your baton! Treat it as if it were your child; comfort it, talk to it--"  
  
"Oh, SHUT UP!"  
  
Nixie stalked over to the other side of the park to fetch her cursed baton. She kicked a nearby tree. Hard.  
  
"Oh, *&%@!"  
  
She grabbed some leaves from a bush a threw them to the ground. Ha. They couldn't hurt her.  
  
"Stupid leaves... MWUAHAHAHAHAHA-- ahh!"  
  
Suddenly, she was face down in the grass. She lifted her head slightly to see her pink baton laying innocently in fron of her.  
  
"Why you little...grr..."  
  
She stood up to dust off her skirt and instead came face-to-face with a pair of the most intreguing magenta eyes. What an unusual color...  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry if I startled you, but I happened to see your predicament and couldn't help but to come over and help you." the newfound girl with the magenta eyes spoke so quietly and handed Nixie the baton.  
  
Nixie blew her bangs from face out of the way and took the baton from the girl cautiously.  
  
"Umm, thanks."  
  
"Nothing of it." The girl smiled softly and stepped back into the sunlight.  
  
Nixie could see her her clearly now (I mean after her fall and everything...^_^). The girl was young and quite pretty. She had dark brown hair that fell just before it reached her shoulders. Her face was fair; not a flaw on it, actually, and her skin coloring went beautifully with those mysterious pink eyes. She was wearing a quite casual outfit; loose, comfortable sweat pants with a baggy sky blue sweater. A gold nameplate was around her neck, but the sun made it to bright for Nixie to read it.  
  
The girl looked again at Nixie and smiled, "Can I help you with anything?"  
  
Nixie was startled and almost fell again before looking down at her baton, "Well, you probably couldn't do anything about my horrible baton twirling. I suck."  
  
"Actually," the girl said taking the baton politely from Nixie's hands, "I am quite good at the baton." She twirled in in her fingers. "I can teach you how to twirl better."  
  
Nixie shrugged, "Sure. Go ahead. But first, a test. To make sure you're good enough to teach me." She smirked devilishly.  
  
The girl nodded obediently and held up the pink stick. Then she began.  
  
Nixie's mouth hung open for the 4th time that day as she gaped at the chocolate-haired girl. She-she-she was......AMAZING! The baton twirled through her fingers as graceful as a swan and flew threw the air in a cut as she caught it with ease. She was so fast, that Nixie could hardly glance at the baton in time to see it fly through the air. Shoot, this girl was WAY better than ANY of her coaches or anyone she'd ever seen.  
  
The girl stopped abruptly without a bead of sweat or a heaving breath. She smiled. "How's that?"  
  
Nixie clapped, "You are GREAT! I can't be taught by someone that good!"  
  
The girl grinned and her face became flushed, "Aww, thanks. But I really need to be going."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, thanks anyway."  
  
"Sorry, but I'll be here everyday when you have baton practice," the girl said, her gold necklace gleaming brightly.  
  
Nixie nodded her head, "I better go back now too. I'm sure they miss me."  
  
The girl laughed lighly and waved as she turned her back and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait! What's your name?"  
  
The girl spun around to meet Nixie with an answer, but Nixie could see it now. The necklace. A word on it- no, a name.  
  
Kitsuchu.  
  
------  
  
a/n: *stuffs some cake into her mouth* Mmm, hmm, mm--- *looks up* Oh! You're here already?! Well, it is a short chapter. Sorry about that. Next will be longer cuz I have plans for it! So, didya like it? Catch the end? Did you catch the end?! It's important... pay attention to the first chappie... *dances off like a maniac*  
  
Galaxy Petals- Nixie, Anilina, Mizuki©Me (Badiyannu) 


End file.
